A frame synchronization technology plays a very important role in optical communications and mainly implements a frame header marking function so as to provide frame header indication information for subsequent data processing. Moreover, a synchronization state of a system is indicated, which reflects the advantages and disadvantages of channel conditions.
A conventional frame synchronization technology mainly aims at point-to-point single-lane frame synchronization. During point-to-point single-lane frame synchronization, a frame header sequence is set for each lane. If the system has a plurality of lanes, a sending end inserts different frame header sequences into data sent by different lanes respectively during data sending. After receiving the data, a receiving end performs detection and correlation operation on the data from different lanes by using different frame header sequences, thus causing complicated frame synchronization operation, great system resource consumption or the like.